1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to systems and methods for testing germanium devices and processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of germanium in semiconductor devices can provide certain advantages. For example, a germanium photodetector can detect near infrared light used in fiber optical communications.
Use of germanium devices can therefore enable optoelectronic functionalities in wavelength regions otherwise unaccesible to silicon devices. These optoelectronic functions can be used to transport information at a much higher speed and efficiency than those allowed by electrical links.